


Killing Things

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, a glimpse of oral sex, bittersweet flavoured, just a glimpse, the rest is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets of some missing scenes and one isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Things

**When he wanted to kiss her, he kissed her.**

 

It's a wonder really, how that pretty little face of hers could manage such frown. But her frowns were cute, child-like and oddly honest.

Then there was her pout, Du Maurier's pout was the most amusing thing Hannibal had ever seen. It was rare to other people but not to him.

He saw her standing by the kitchen counter, looking at several letters and perhaps, invitations that just came to their mail, under their false names.

The frown and pout were there when a purple coloured paper was in her hand.

 

It suddenly washed over him—the crave.

Hannibal never one to left himself unsatisfied, so he walked toward her.

So he leaned closer.

He brought his hand to touch her face.

To lift up her chin and making her looking up at him.

He pressed his lips against hers. Soft, feathery kisses.

Once he pulled back, small smile painted in her face.

He kissed her forehead and fairest hair.

Her smile then turned sweeter.

 

**When he wanted to touch her, he touched her.**

 

He came home, smiled. Getting _hmm, oui,_ and _d'accord_ in return of his greeting and small talks.

Bedelia was too engrossed with the ancient book and green grapes before her.

Hannibal wasn't one to let himself being ignored.

 

So he took off his jacket.

And he walked closer.

And he leaned over.

 

He planted chaste kisses to her neck and shoulder from behind,

making her focus on the book distracted.

 

It was smooth, supple and warm, _her skin_.

Not pink, not pale, but beige, warm healthy glow from being kissed by the Mediterranean sun.

 

Slightly, she turned and looked up at him

Knowing that he had sought for her attention.

The book then fell to the floor,

once his fingers traced her inner thigh to her core.

 

**When he wanted to look at her, he looked at her.**

 

He would often glance once at her, during a performance.

He would glance at her and found those bluest blue eyes were glued to the stage.

They were drowned in the enchanting tunes and voice of the performers.

He never glanced twice. Not before, not a long time ago.

 

But he did now.

 

He glanced for the second time and found those cerulean orbs were looking back at him.

Her long lashes fluttered, blinked briefly, stealing the pair of blues from his sight for a mere milliseconds.

He could see the soft lines at the corner of her eyes, the faint freckles that often were covered from his scrutiny eyes, and the pointed little nose she possessed that he secretly tempted to place a chaste kiss on.

Hannibal took her hand in his. Feeling how soft and gentle it was despite knowing that same hand was bathed in cold blood of a vulnerable being some time ago.

But he cherished it even more.

 

He leaned down slightly. His lips placed a delicate kiss against her bare shoulder, uncovered from the Versace's fine linen and her curls.

He didn't glance again this time but he knew Bedelia did.

For he felt her breath on his neck before she whispered some words to his ear.

And _only_ to his ear.

 

**When he wanted to eat her, he savoured her.**

 

Her breath hitched and quickened. Her skin glowed and glistened from the sweat.

The atmosphere filled with the smells of lavender, pinot noir and arousal.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped her lips, red and swollen from his bruising kiss.

 

‘Oh’ and her hips jerked in their own account. Bedelia looked down to between her legs.

A pair of brown eyes were what she found. They were predatory and lit up in arousal, from the possibility of killing her in the most sinful of way.

 

Hannibal brought his one hand to caress the soft skin of her mound.

While the other was locked in her thigh.

His lips closed around her labia, his teeth marking her clit.

And his tongue, his tongue thrust into her warm slick tunnel.

Biting her lips to contain her scream, she gripped his sandy blond hair ever so tightly.

 

He knew.

 

He always knew.

 

That she was the only one who was most worthy to be eaten alive.

 

**Before he could catch her, she let him go.**

 

This time, she leaned over.

She looked up at his eyes before closing her own.

Hannibal took her invitation and captured her upper lip, chasing it.

 

She ringed her plump lips around his.

They were closing the gap between them,

Softly, gently and painfully.

Sealing their deal and ending their affairs.

 

Bedelia basked in the feel of kissing him and being kissed by him.

For she knew, soon he would belong to someone else.

 

Leaning back, she broke off their locking lips,

smiling at the notion of him still chasing after.

 

She’s letting him flee.

But in her mind,  
      not entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> after the finale, this one is so painful to rewrite. damn finale.


End file.
